The present invention relates to gloves and, more particularly, to gloves that provide better grip and finger dexterity while keeping hands warm.
People often have to tie their shoes or press small buttons with gloves on, which can prove difficult. Typically, people need to remove their gloves to perform such tasks which, in cold weather, can be quite uncomfortable. For example, while outside in the cold, gloves have to be removed all the time for simple tasks such as buttoning buttons or getting money from pockets or a wallet. One other option is for the user to wear thin gloves, but such gloves may not be appropriate for cold weather, especially if the gloves are thin enough to provide the needed finger dexterity.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved glove that provides grip and finger dexterity while keeping hands warm.